Kyou Kara Maou 100 Ficlet Feat
by Tsunetsu
Summary: A different theme for every chapter. This will be interesting.
1. 1 Introduction

Hello to everyone who actually takes the time to read my work. I've just recently found a list of 100 topics on deviant art. (And they were supposed to be drawing topics, but I thought that they were very interesting and I just really wanted to try it. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get them all done, but I do hope to get a least one up every two days. (At least, that is! My goal is one per day...but what with work and school...) Also, if anyone recognizes this as their list and does not wish for me to use it, I will stop, so please let me know!

But please c&c this one, if nothing else! I've never worked on little short bloggage-type things like these before. (I'm not exactly sure what to call them, so please forgive me.) This is also my first Kyou Kara Maou fan fiction, so I'd love to know how my audience thinks I portrayed the characters and what I could improve on.

By the way...this does count as number one, which was an introduction, so please don't freak out when you see that the actually 'story' begin at number two.

That's my introduction, so please wish me luck on my journey of little short bloggings. (I really need something else to call them...)


	2. 2 Love

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Kyou Kara Maou._

2. Love -

I love you. More than I can say. More than you'd ever believe. Then again...it's not like you believe me in the first place when I tell you how much you mean to me.

_I love you._

_I love you..._

And yet...I know you don't feel the same way.

Not yet at least... but like it or not, you've got the rest of your life to return those feelings.

And I swear that even if it takes my last breathe...

I'll keep saying that, until you can finally allow yourself to say it back.

_I love you..._


	3. 3 Light

_Wouldn't you know that the minute I begina new story, my computer up and dies on me? Well... I really have been working on the chapters, and i'll continue to upload them regardless of how many reviews I have. _

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Kyou Kara Maou. _

3. Light -

Every morning, without fail, I roll onto my side at the first sign of daybreak. Ever since the first time I saw that angelic face next to me...

_I like his golden hair. The hair that seems to glow as the light envelopes him._

_I like how to shadows seem to fade from his face, as the sun graces him with it's rays._

I like how his eyelids flutter - as if he can feel my gaze on him - as he slowly opens his eyes; gazing into mine.

_"Good morning Yuuri." He says with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. _

_"Did you sleep well?" He asks as he sits up and flashes me a smile that could melt butter. _

_"I love you."_

It almost kills me that I can't say it back.


	4. 4 Dark

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Kyou Kara Maou._

4. Dark -

_I remember when it first started..._

He had knocked on my office door that evening with a small basket hanging from his wrist.

"Gwendel, you must try these new Maou manju!" He proclaimed like a giddy schoolboy. "They're just to die for!"

As so from that day forth, it became a ritual between the two of us. Every evening he would journey to my study, offering new Maou-shaped goodies; and every evening I would complain that it was late and I had work to do. But he knew - and I too - that it was all just for formality's sake. He knew the right words to say and we'd end up snacking and bickering like an old married couple. Some nights were different though, and he would stay longer, and we would spend the night enjoying each other's company. Him reading, and me sewing.

Those moments were ours. Precious.

_I remember when it first started..._

_And I will do anything to keep it._


	5. 5 Seeking Solace

_An incredibly short chapter..._

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Kyou Kara Maou._

4. Seeking Solace -

I found him in his room. I could tell instantly that he had been crying.

"I'm sorry...I know. A king sh-shouldn't cry..." He whimpered, turning to look up at me.

I felt my resolve slip, and walked over to him. Pulling him to my chest as a mother would to her newborn, I began to rock him gently.

"You've done well. Even a king is allowed to shed tears every once in a while. There's not a single person in this world who can be strong all of the time."

"But...you are." He whispered, cuddling closer to me.

'You couldn't be more wrong...' I thought as he looked up at me with a smile that dissolved the rest of my resolve.


End file.
